


Dressing Down

by carnivalinsidemyhead



Category: Take That
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dominant Mark, M/M, Mark in charge, Porn Without Plot, Power bottom Mark, Riding, Submissive Gary, cock teasing, well slightly submissive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalinsidemyhead/pseuds/carnivalinsidemyhead
Summary: Mark doesn’t much appreciate it when Gary dresses himself.





	Dressing Down

**Author's Note:**

> Gary obviously put on Mark’s shiny red disco pants as a joke but let’s imagine he was serious.

“NO.”

Gary cocked his head at Mark. “What d’ya mean, no??”

“No, you’re not wearing that.” He grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him back into his dressing room.

Gary looked down at his outfit. “What’s wrong with it? If you can wear these shiny tight red pants, why can’t I?”

Mark shook his head. “They’re not your style. And pairing them with a white t shirt? Seriously??”

Gary folded his arms defensively. “Well I like it. I’m wearing it.” 

Mark grabbed his collar again and pinned him against the wall.

He pulled Gary’s arms up over his head and gripped his wrists tightly, then leaned in and said in a low voice, “No. You’re not.”

Gary’s eyes widened. “How are you planning on stopping me?”

“Like this.” Mark removed the hair tie he had been using to keep his hair back and wrapped it around Gary’s wrists instead, binding his hands together. 

Then he rummaged around in his bag until he found a scarf that seemed both long enough and strong enough and placed a chair in front of Gary. 

“Sit.” He ordered.

Gary remained stubbornly standing.

“I can get the belt, y’know.”

Gary hastily took a seat.

Mark smirked. “Clever Boy.”

He pulled the scarf tight across his middle and the back of the chair, wrapping it around another couple of times for good measure and tying it tightly.

He stepped back and surveyed Gary critically, then shook his head and reached into his bag again and pulled out a small silk scarf and held it up to Gary’s mouth. 

“Open.”

Gary obeyed. 

Mark smiled to himself as he pulled the scarf tight across Gary’s open mouth and gagged him.

Then he pulled Gary’s shirt up and over so it was wrapped around his shoulders and climbed on to his lap.

He positioned himself so he was right on top of Gary’s cock and began moving his hips in a slow, grinding fashion and oh so lightly grazing his finger tips over Gary’s nipples and occasionally leaning in to nip at his ears, feeling him slowly growing harder and harder underneath him.

When he felt him fully erect, he slid off and stood up and grinned at Gary.

“Y’know I think I might go see what Howard’s up to…” He started for the door.

A muffled whimpering sound came from Gary’s mouth.

“Oh alright, I suppose I could stick around a *little* bit longer.”

He walked back over to Gary and stood in front of him, slowly unzipping his trousers and pulling them off along with his boxers, and then spreading his legs and turning around so his arse was to Gary, close enough to touch, knowing Gary would be desperate to squeeze it, to spank it, to spread it, to taste it if only he could use his hands and his mouth.

“Is this what you want?” Mark asked as he slid his hand around and began to slowly insert first one, then two, then three slick fingers into his hole and slide them in and out, in and out, bending over slightly and rolling his hips and moaning. 

Another muffled whimpering sound from Gary.

Mark turned back to face Gary and got down on his knees and began to ease the tight, shiny, red trousers off him. He ghosted his hand over his cock, causing Gary to let out a soft gasp. 

Then he straddled him, slowly lowering himself down until his arse was just *barely* touching Gary’s prick and then stopped.

“Do you want me?” Asked in a low tone. He rolled his hips teasingly.

Gary whimpered again and nodded.

Mark lowered himself down the tiniest bit and teasingly rubbed his arse cheeks over Gary’s cock then pulled back again.

“Do you want to be inside me? Is that what you want? Would you like to feel me clenching around you, nice. and. hot. and. tight?”

Gary all but sobbed.

“Will you promise to wear whatever I pick out for you?”

A muffled sound from Gary. Mark pulled off his gag.

“Yes! Yes! I’ll wear anything you want! Just...god! Please! Let me fuck you!”

Mark grinned.

“Good Boy.” He purred as he (finally) lined himself up with Gary’s cock and allowed him to slowly push inside, both of them crying out in relief.

Neither of them lasted long once Gary bottomed out inside Mark.

After just a few moments of thrusting up into him, he felt Mark clenching ever tighter around his length and then felt him trembling as he coated his stomach with cum; his own climax hitting him at the feeling of Mark’s cum on his skin.

Mark gave him a blissed out smile and then bounced up off him and gave him a friendly peck on the cheek. 

“That was fun. Now let’s find you something more suitable to wear.”


End file.
